Some products such as lighting devices are provided with both an AC inlet and an AC outlet that allow daisy chaining of the devices using a single electrical mains outlet. Conventionally, such products include separate and discreet AC inlet and outlets electrically joined together by electrical conductors such as wires. The conductors create an AC power passageway through the device and its working elements from the AC inlet to the AC outlet. Such conductors are prone to damage and wear over time, are difficult to assemble within the device, and are susceptible to electrical shorting in the presence of water and other contamination.
What is needed is a safe, reliable and easy to manufacture AC inlet/outlet assembly that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional designs.